The Right Guy
by amy.skye
Summary: Levi Ackerman; not a prude, not a smart-ass, not that tall, definitely not ugly, socially awkward, allergic to loud humans, neat-freak, too much OCD, existential crisis, not a Stalker and Petra belongs to him. (AN: Dane Dehaan is my imaginary real life Levi. Wait, what?)
1. He's a Stalker

Shingeki No Kyojin : Hajime Isayama

xxxxx

 ** _He's a Stalker_**

xxxxx

"You need help." Eld sighs, "Seriously Levi."

 _Levi Ackerman_ try to ignore his loud-blonde haired subordinate, "I don't need help. I don't have any problem at all." He said with a straight face.

Eld sighs again, _"I' think I'm getting headache."_ He took out his phone and dials up Erwin, "You. Really. Need. Help." He mouthed the words slowly and clearly to Levi.

 _"What do you want Eld?"_ Erwin speaks.

"It's about Levi."

xxxxx

 _Monday_.

 _"She's wearing skirts today. And it's green, why? Green skirts with orange shirt? Seriously? Skirts are not that practical to move around anyway. Pants are better. She looks good with pants."_

 _Tuesday_.

 _"She cut her hair. Why? Why? Why did she cut it? Personally, I think she looks better with- well, maybe better with a shorter hair. Didn't she got her long hair stuck on the window before?"_

 _Wednesday_.

 _"This play sucks. So he loves her, and she loves him, but their family hate each other. Just another modern day Romeo and Juliet. Is that even worth to be crying over? She's a cry baby."_

 _Thursday_.

 _"That boy likes her, and so is that boy. And the girl in yellow also likes her, but I'm not sure about the girl in red. She's just too Mikasa-like. Oh, that boy is definitely likes her- Mr Obvious wearing a shirt that says I Love My Teacher. Where did he get that shirt?"_

 _Friday_.

 _"She had too much cocktail. She needs to stop before- yup. That's puke, there's a puke on the floor. That's disgusting. Yes please, get her to the toilet. She needs that and I need to find the janitor."_

 _Saturday_.

 _"How can someone looks this perfect, even after last night incident? She looks fine. Maybe she did rest properly last night. Well then, good for her."_

 _Sunday_

 _That's a lot of takes out for someone who lives alone. Is she going to eat all that? For fuck's sake, it's that hideous green skirts again. She should be arrested for wearing that- with purple- purple sweater? What is the matter with this woman?"_

xxxxx

"I am simply doing research on this particular woman." Levi defends himself, "This woman; _Petra Ral_. She's different from other people. So I find her a little fascinating."

"You are stalking her Levi." Erwin Smith; Levi's superior points at him, "I got a report here saying that, _Ackerman has been following this woman 24/7 like a creepy stalker._ _Ackerman also has been neglecting his work because of this new sick- sick hobbies of him._ The word sick was underlined in thick red marker." He handed Levi the so called report, "Hanji said you need to come see her after this."

Levi crumples the report and throws it away, "That four eyes bitch needs to mind her own business." He turns, showing his back to Erwin and heads towards the exit.

 _"I am not a Stalker."_

xxxxx

 **This is basically the re-write version of _The Right Gu_ _y_ \- I deleted the old one because I forgot the plot and the story line. So, I just- bye bye** **lets re do everything.**

 **But I hope you like this one, because I do love this one better because I am finally going to use the "Supernatural" genre! In this story! I am so excited. I've never done this before.**

 **So get ready for some weird shit. Lol.**


	2. He's a Weirdo

Shingeki No Kyojin : Hajime Isayama

xxxxx

 ** _He's a Weirdo_**

xxxxx

"Can I help you?" Petra asks the strange man. He looks very intimidating for a short guy, but actually kind of handsome. And his eyes- it looks a little dead? Petra is so ready to dials up 911 if he did anything 'funny'.

"Your shirt doesn't match your skirt." He suddenly said, with a straight face, "If I'm being honest, you look like a Christmas Tree." Then he walks away.

"W-What? H-How dare he?"

xxxxx

"Miss Petra, there's a suspicious man waiting at the school's gate." One of her students points outside, "He looks like James Bond!"

The rest of the students hurried and run towards the window and stares in awe at the so called James Bond- Petra also follows them. _"It's the rude man from yesterday."_

xxxxx

"I have something for you." The strange man handed Petra a large brown paper bag. Petra couldn't stop staring at him; from head to toe- he does looks like James Bond with his three-piece suits that fit perfectly with his built-

"I don't want it." She took out her phone from her pocket, "Can you please leave or I'll call the police. This is a school area."

The man roll his eyes and grunts, "I am a police." He open his coat slightly to reveal a shiny badge underneath it. "Take the bag."

"Well, I still don't want that." Petra pushes the bag away, "I don't even know you."

The man shoves the bag to her, and force her to grab the bag. "Just take it." He insists, then walks away- again.

"What is his problem?"

xxxxx

The second she enters her apartment; Petra throws the brown paper bag on her couch, "Why did I took this home with me?"

At first, she hesitated whether she should just throws it in the garbage and leave it like that or just took it home with her. But in the end- her curiosity wins over her.

"Alright. Let's see, what is in here?" She open the bag, "There's no way a police would- it's a skirt?" The skirt is almost like her green skirt, but the material is lighter and flowy. "This looks expensive." Petra touches the soft materials and fell in love-

"Oh, there's a note." She reads it, " _You should really get rid of the green skirt_ _, Levi_. What the?" Petra huffs angrily,

"How dare he!"

xxxxx

 **Levi is weird, Levi is life. I fucking love him. Where can I find my very own Levi. I need Levi in my life right now.**


End file.
